Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD
Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD ou Epic Rap Battles of History 15 foi uma batalha travada pelos proprios criadores do ERB NicePeter e EpicLLOYD.thumb|right|359 px Cast NicePeter como ele mesmo, John Lennon, Abraham Lincoln, Hulk Hogan, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Stephen Hawking, Gato de Chapeu, Master Chief e Luigi Mario (cameos) EpicLLOYD como ele mesmo, Bill O'Reilly, Adolf Hitler, Chuck Norris, Macho Man Randy Savage, Bach, Genghis Khan, Napoleão Bonaparte, Gandalf, Thing 1 e 2 e Mario Mario (cameos) Shay Carl como Henrique VIII KassemG como ele mesmo Letras EpicLLOYD This is one vid, kid, that you won't ever survive, I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe. You'll be good at rapping someday, I promise, bro, But for now, just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show. I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, Then leak to YouTube: your middle name is Alexis. I can tell you're scared, just from the body language I'm reading,thumb|282px|Abertura de NicePeter. You should start leaving, look, your hairline's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits. Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live. Dude, you're really huge on YouTube, you got a great career, But remember, you got famous off of my idea! Nice Peter The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys. Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see, You're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me. I drew a mustache on your face and you played a mean Hitler, Take the mustache away, you look more like Bette Midler.thumb|290px You big tooth, chompy face, horse looking prick. You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! EpicLLOYD You're taller than I am, but you look up to me, The guy who got you your first job in comedy! Nice Peter I wrote your best verses for you, let you scream on the chorus. You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris! EpicLLOYD You, a musician? That's kinda stretching. You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression! Nice Peter You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! EpicLLOYD I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks, You were nothing before you rode up on KassemG's jock! Nice Peter Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles and you, I quit! Curiosidades *Quando a batalha termina e parece que os criadores estão prestes a desistir da série, o comediante e amigo da dupla KassemG aparece montado em um lobo voador para convencer Peter e Lloyd a seguir em frente. Então surgem imagens de alguns personagens, incluindo alguns inéditos que só viriam a aparecer na segunda temporada como Luigi, Mário e Master Chief. Um desses personagens, Henrique VIII, infelizmente nunca apareceu na série, pois o episódio dele foi cancelado. Categoria:Batalhas